He's Back, thats All I need
by degrassilove18
Summary: My sequal to 'All Heated Up' Clare and Eli age21-23, broke up 2-3 years ago and they are both miserable they dont think the other loves them but when Eli comes to visit Adam a few days b4 xmas, Clare was in for a treat. R&R I know you will love it!
1. Planning Christmas

**Okay so this is my new story, Sequal to 'All Heated Up' . I got the Idea for this story from the song 'Tell Me So by Ron Pope" and yes the song will be in the story.  
This story is going to be about their future, around the age of 20-21. Things are probably going to be confuzing for a little but you will understand it in a bit.  
So here is the story, I hope you all enyjoy ! :D Im Excited for this one! **

**So I dont Own the Characters or the songs that will be put into this. Most will be by Ron Pope and if they arent i will tell you who they were at the end of the chapters!**

**Elis POV**

I hate Christmas time! Snow is cold and im alone. Do you know how much I still hate myself for leaving Degrassi? _Eli you have to let her go. _Thats what I have been telling myself for 3 years now. I left her because of Julia. I could never get the thought of Clare dying on me just like Julia did. I still love her I always will, Clare that is. Julia ill love forever but my love for Clare is stronger I think thats due to the fact that Clare is alive and I am able to kiss her, hug her, and just hold her. _THATS IT! Im going back to Degrassi this weekend, If Clare has found love then ill leave but if not im going to fight for her. She is all I have left to live for._ I know Adam wants me to visit him this weekend anyway so if Clare doesn't want me he will be my excuse.

I decided to call Adam to see if he still wanted me to visit.

He picked up on the second ring. I knew he still hated me for leaving Clare. "Hello?"

"Hey Adam, it's me Eli" I think I brought up his spirit.

"ELI! MAN WHATS UP?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you still wanted me to come over this weekend?"

"Yeah man, but I have a problem.."

"What is it?" I was curious now.

"uh. Clare." Yes hopfully I could see her.

"What about Clare?" It hurt to say her name knowing I couldn't hold her in my arms.

"She is coming over saturday."

"That's alright, to tell you the truth I wanted you help with something, it has to do with Clare.."

"ELI YOUR FINALLY GONNA TALK TO HER !" Owwwww my EARS!

"Oww, thanks for the new deafness.. and yeah I really miss her.."

"Oh sorry, finally ! Do you know how annoying it is to listen to you talk about her all the time and Clare always being down when someone mentions your name or she sees someone wearing black? I have totaly threw out all my black clothes for her."

"Wait you never told me she was upset still! She misses me ? She isn't with anyone else?"

"Eli she is oblivious to every guy that looks at her, Im pretty sure she is still madly inlove with you." This Helps!

"Sweet ! I have to go see you in a 26 hours!"

"Bye?"

I snapped my phone shut and fell down onto my bed. I was so happy it wasnt even funny!

I hope she will take me back, thats all I want.

**Clare's POV**

"Adam, are we still hanging out saturday?" I hoped he didn'y change plans I was so depressed when christmas came around now. I remember christmas' with Eli, how he always made me hot chocolate.. I missed him so much.

"CLARE ! I have a surprize for you tomorrow when you come over. Think of it as a Christmas gift since christmas is in 4 days!"

"A surprize? Adam I hate surprizes!"

"No no no Clare you will love this one I swear!" ughhhhh I hate when Adam does this to try and cheer me up. He knows to much about me. He knows christmas used to be my favourite and thats why he is always doing stupid things to cheer me up.

"Rreeaaaallllllyyy? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I know you will love it jsut come over in the morning cause your surpirze will be there around noon, and you have to be there before hi- I MEAN IT!"

Hi-? was he about to say him? No .. Eli wouldn't come here he doesn't love me, he left.

"Uhh alright Ill be there at 9 okay?"

"Yeah sounds GREAT!"

"Okay Adam, calm down, now I have to go, and get you a present."

"Clare you dont have to. This just sort of happened it wasnt planned."

"No I insist. You said you had something I would Love so I am getting you something." and with that I left.

* * *

At the mall I could not think of anything to get Adam. Then I passed the book store and remembered he liked comics and he was talking about some new issue of Naruto?

I made my way over to the desk because I knew I wouldnt be able to figure out what one was the new one. "Excuse me?"

"Yes dear?" An older lady asked me.

"Uhm I am trying to find a comic book for my friend, The new issue of Naruto?"

"Oh yes right this way." I followed her to the comic section and she stopped at a shelve full of Naruto Comics, yeah those were deffinatly what he read. "We just got this stock in this morning your lucky they are going so fast."

"Oh well thanks" I grabbed one of the ones that she pointed at meaning those are the new ones. I followed her to the desk where she checked the comic out and I gave her the cash.

"Thanks for shopping here."

"Thanks for helping me." I plastered on a smile and went back to the enterance to walk home.

* * *

I knocked at the door and it was 9:15, it took me 15 minutes to drive since I was doing last minute shopping for my parents for christmas presents. "Hey Clare come in!"

I walked in and went to sit on the couch where we usually hangout but instead he dragged me upstairs and said "You cant look out the window when your surprize comes that will ruin it."

"Oh right, well I got you a gift that I know you will love !"

"Sweet when do I get it?" I went to grab my purse that I dropped at the door of his bed room. "Here" I pulled it out but it was wrapped so he didnt know what it was.

He tore off the paper and his face lit up. "OH MY GOD CLARE THAT YOU SO MUCH!" He ran to me and picked me up in a huge hug.

"Haha Adam put me down!"

"This is awesome! My mom said she wasn't getting me it this year so im so happy that you did!"

"No problem. But Adam your 21 now, I think comics are a little out of your range.. " I laughed at him and thought for a minute "So what are we doing untill noon?"

"Calre I will always love comics! Hmm want to watch a movie?"

"Alrighty Adam as long as it's waht you love, and sure which one?"

"I dunno how about... " He went to look through his movies and picked one up and turned to me. "A Night at the Roxbury?"

"Sure that movie is hilarious."

"I know." he put the movie in and came to sit next to me. With in minutes of watching it we were already laughing. I liked being with Adam he always knew how to get my mind off of things.

By the time the movie was over it was 11:45 so only 15 minutes untill whatever Adam had planned came along.

"What now" I asked.

"Ill go get us pop and chips okay? We can play a game or something."

"Alright."

I sat there waiting then when I heard Adam come back he wasn't alone I could here another set of feet making their way to his room and I could hear Adam whisper "just be quite this is going to be great."

Adam walked in first and behind him was a black clothed, Emerald Eyed boy that I had fallen In love with. My mouth droped as my eyes windened. He wore his signature smirk.

**So there is Clares surpirze, but you guys new that from the beggining. I know its a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be up soon and you'll love it :)  
~Review! **

**Love kendra :)**


	2. Best xmas present EVER

**Hey ! 2nd. Chapter. for this thing!  
im excited and hope you all love it !  
So the songs in this i dont own but if you wanna know what song it is than its called Tell Me So by Ron Pope !  
Just figured it went with this ! **

**Clares POV**

I was shocked from the moment I seen the black clothes, not even seeing his face, I knew who it was. I hoped so manytimes this would happen, but for some reason I had a feeling this was coinsidence and I should leave. I mean he left me right? Why would he want to see me?

"Uh im sorry Adam I didnt know you had company.. Ill go. See you later?" I hoped Eli would say something I needed to hear his voice, I always needed to.

"No Clare! What are you doing?" Yelled Adam.

"I just - well I dont - He doesn't want me here I can tell." He was staring at me with wide eyes no expression on his face, and then his lips moved into a smirk.

"Clare this was your surprize. He's just a little early." WHAT!

"ARE YOU JOKING!" Clare moved closer to Adam to whisper in his ear so Eli wouldn't hear her. "This isnt funny Adam." she hissed.

"Clare im not joking, come on you know you have missed him with like all your heart, and im annoyed with him asking how your doing all the time." He asked about me?

Eli made some sort of sound, probably to get out attention. "Excuse me? Clare?"

"What?" I was still mad and now I was confuzed to why he wanted to talk to me.

"Can we go talk somewhere?" I didn't want to talk all I wanted to do was hug him and have him kiss me.

"Uhh.. I guess?" I was nervous to what he would have to say to me after all these years.

"Cool." He turned to face Adam "Can I borrow your guitar?"

"Uhh sure. Just dont break it."

"I wont Adam just pass it here."

"Okay." Eli dropped his bag on the floor and started walking out of the room. Why does he need a guitar?

We had made our way outside and he started walking right. With no idea of to where our distination was I followed. It was silent. It felt amazing just to be neer him again.  
Soon we were at, Degrassi? "Uh Eli why are we here?"

"Just want to do something sit?" He pointed to the picnik table we used to sit at every lunch with Adam back when we were in school.

"Sure.. ? " I was hesitant.

"Clare I dont know how to really say this so im just going to come out with it.. " He was deep in thought. "I missed you, so much. I left for stupid reasons. I didn't want you dying on me like Julia, I just loved you way to much. I know it was stupid and you probably hate me for just abandoning you after how much I promised you and I know it's going to take forever for you to forgive me, but I really need you back in my life. Im lonely without you, cold. I miss your touch and your kiss, your beautiful eyes, I never could get those out of me head." He swung the guitar around in front of him. "Im going to play you a song and I dont want you to say anything yet. Just listen."

I was in shock. Thats exactly how I felt about him, his emerald eyes invaded my dreams every night his hugs that would keep me warm from the winter breeze.

Then he started strumming & singing.

"Like lights flashed on subway cars  
She shines on something sad in dark  
Scream through grey and filthy space  
Hurdleing towards some secret place

My high school sweetheart had pretty blue eyes  
She's the reason to wake up in someone else's life  
I swear to God  
Sometimes I can hear her say, "If this is what you want just let me know  
Just let me know"

But if this is love  
Love  
Someone tell me so  
And if this is love  
Love  
I won't let it go

We travel light just for effect  
To love struck girls and shattered things  
All the while we smile and think of comfort that the darkness brings

These linking roads won't carry us home  
The sky lays a blanket of virgin white snow  
Is anyone listening or am I alone

And this is the place she was starving to fit in  
And I'm a mistake she wanted to live with

But if this is love  
Love  
Someone tell me so  
And if this is love  
Love  
I won't let it go

You don't gotta keep me but tonight please keep me warm  
You don't gotta keep me but tonight please keep me warm

If this is love  
Love  
Someone tell me so  
And if this is love  
Love  
I won't let it go

I won't  
I won't let it go  
Oh

If this is love  
Love  
Love  
Someone tell me so  
If it's not love  
Love  
Oh  
Please let me go"

"Eli I- "

"Clare wait. I dont want you to say goodbye I have missed you to much."

He started to cry, I had never seen him cry like this before. He looked like like a 4 year old that lost their favourite teddy bear.

"Eli, what I was going to say was 'I love you'.. I feel the exact same way as you described. My mind has always been with you where ever you were. Ask Adam, it took him 4 months just to get me to smile again after you left. I never wanted to be alone. I would never stop loving you. Your all I have, when you left let me tell you something, you took my heart with you. I have never felt it beat as much as when we first made love or when you just played me that song. I love you, that's all I know right now." He had stopped crying from when I first said I love you and now a huge smile was sliding across his face.

"Clare-"

I didn't let him say anything I shut him up with my lips. I had been waiting to feel his lips again, for what felt like an eternity. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in even closer to him. My hands snaked up around his neck and pulled his head to keep him from pulling away. He deepened the kiss and I could feel his thumb under the hem of my shirt, nothing was going to happen at the moment, it was just to touch my skin. I could tell. My heart fluttered, like it hasnt for years. It felt like it was going to jump outof my chest, my cheeks got hot and I knew right then he still had that horrible effect on me with his touch.

I pulled away, loss of breath.

"I love you" He whispered leaning his forehead on mine.

"I'll always love you Eli." I whispered back.

**:D hope you guys love that :) I know some of you are probably wishing I would have made Clare put up a fight about him leaving.  
BUT HOW CAN I? I cant !  
dont worry this isnt the end.  
I PLAN ON WRITING a wedding maybe kids? tell me what you think. :)**

**LOVE YOU** **ALL ! (L) R&R ! **

**love kendra:)**


	3. Be My Best Man?

**Hey so here is Chapter 3, I cant wait to read more reviews :)**

**4Months later**

**Elis POV**

"Hey Adam, do me a favour?"

"Whats it this time Eli? More comic books to hide from Clare, you know I bet she knows you still read them. You should just give it up like I did and just tell her." haha oh Adam was always one for the jokes.

"No, I need you to be my best man."

"Your uhm what ?"

"Im going to propose to Clare and you have to be my best man."

"Obviously I will be your best man are you stupid, why did you even ask?"

"Just making sure, but I have to go, meeting Clare for dinner. Tonight is the night."

"Good luck." was all I heard as I ran back to the car.

* * *

"Clare." I love the fact that I **still** have the powe to make her blush.

"Hi Eli" she added a smile. "What did you want to tell me that was so importent to have dinner about?"

"Well because its so very important you see."

"Mhmm. " she smiled at my smirk.

"Sit, eat something ?" I asked her. Man I was nervous.

"Okay, but one question-" I motioned for her to keep going. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well then since you noticed I might as well just ask now.."

"Okay so ask away." I bet in her head she is thinking what the hell is wrong with him.

I stood up. Grabbed the dimond ring out of my pocket and smiled at her, she was still oblivious to what I grabbed out of my pocket and was smiling at me waiting to speak.

I bent down, Ughh this was so cliche. "Clare Edwards.. " She had shock writen all over her face. "Will you marry me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeck and I was sure they were from joy.

Silence was through the entire room, I looked around everyone in the resurant were looking at us. probably waiting for her to answer me.

"Clare.. your causing a lot of tention in the entire room."

"I-im sorry, I just .. Really?"

"Yes please just say yes. I love you."

"I love you to Eli." I stood up and she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Soo?"

* * *

**Clares POV**

I cant believe he just asked me to marry him. This had to be a joke yet he looked serious, had a ring- and wow is the entire room silent or was I jsut dreaming it?

"Clare.. your causing a lot of tention in the entire room." He whispered into my ear.

Kay so it's not a dream. "I-im sorry, I just .. Really?"

His face looked hurt, like he thought I didnt love him or something I couldnt quite put it together. "Yes please just say yes. I love you."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the only thing I could manage to choke out. "I love you to Eli."

He stood up, I grabbed him by the shoulders, Crushed him into my body so hard that I bet I could have taken down a freaking mountain. My happieness was interupted.

"Soo?" Oh I hadent answered his question.

"YES!" I practically screamed jumping up and down like a little girl that finally got her poney she asked santa for.

"Finally, fewww, I thought I was going to die of suspence."

He slid the ring onto my finger and all I could hear was cheering, then from the corner of my eye I seen one of my best friends, thats an understatement.

I haden't seen her in years.

"Clare Edwards?"

"ALLI !"

"Omg am I dreaming or are you and Eli now engaged after all these years?"

"If your dreaming then we are in the same dream."

Eli spoke up. "Okay is it really that out of character for me to ask you to marry me or something?"

"Well I didn't Expect it.. I thought I was going to have to ask you oneday." I put a smirk on my face and he just kissed it off.

"Well Ill let you two get back to enjoying your engagment dinner."

"Alli can I have your number? I have missed you so much, hanging out with Adam and Eli isn't the best 'girls night.' We should get together sometime." I offered

"Of course, I miss you so much Clare." she wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to me. "Call me ASAP, love you!" She hugged me.

"Love you to Alli." with that she left, and I was standing next to me new Fiance.

"ELI IM SO HAPPY!"

"haha looks like it, so lets eat?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and he kissed me once more before we sat down again.

We sat and talked about how happy we were, and how the spagetti we orded was amazing.

"Adam is my best man."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I mocked him from back when he gave me his head phones.

"Ahh the psat. How it haunts me with your words BlueEyes." I deffinatly blushed at him calling me that. I cant believe he still has that effect on me.

"I love you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less BlueEyes." I lightly slapped his arm as he mocked me back. "I love you to Clare."


	4. Yellow? No, Purple!

**Kay ! I am so sorry that I havent Written for a while. I hate school. just sayin' ANYWAY. this chapter I had no clue what I wanted to do so I might add Jenna in there with some more Alli. and obviously ADAM I love that kid :) so im also going to put a twist on Adam by adding another character named Kyle, he is gonna be gay and more of the girly type so adam is gonna fall in love with him .. haha this is gonna be a little twisted and different! Hope you love it. R&R (L) **

**PS Kyle Is in this because of my Friend Kyle Irwin at school He is gay! I LOVE HIM. HE IS HILARIOUS! . *Ghost Penis* AVEC JENNA SMITH. haha I love you :)**

**

* * *

**

**Eli's POV.**

"Eli are you going to be home tonight?" asked Clare.

"Yeah hun why?"

"Well I thought maybe we could pick where we wanted to get married, and I obviously need you there."

"Sounds great, I'll be home at 4:30 and we can go rome alright?" Clare smiled at me.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you to Clare." With I gave her a kiss and left the house.

Adam had something he wanted to tell me, and ask. With all the sneaking around and lying Adam was doing lately I had a feeling this was going to be about someone that Adam had met.

I sent Adam the text saying I was here. He let me in to his appartment with a buzz and I walked up to meet him. As I opened the door to his place I seen someone standing in his kitchen. Yep he had deffinatly met someone..

**Clare's POV.**

"Jenna?"

"Yeah Clarebear? "

"Can you come over? Alli is already on her way. I need your guys' opinion."

"For sure, I just have to drop Madison off at school."

"Kay that sounds good. See you soon!"

Clare was getting the girls over to ask their opinion on where the wedding should be held and she was going to ask Jenna to be one of her brides maids. Alli had alread had the spot of being her maid of honor and Darcy had a brides maids position too though I still needed one more to fill the spaces. Since Adam was obviously Eli's best man, Eli had picked Drew and Ben, Eli's friend from work, to be his side of the bridal party, Eli still needed one more person aswell.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in!" Clare shouted to the door.

Alli came in with her heels clicking the floor and a smile spread across her face. "CLARE! Im so excited! only 2 months left! EEP"

"Tell me about it, Im still bouncing with excitment from when he asked me, now im bouncing even more with excitment from the time span to when it's official!"

"This is going to be so amazing. So what did you call me over for? Another Made of Honor task?"

"Well yes and I invited Jenna over. She is going to help us with this task, plus I asked you to come earlier because I need to ask you something. You like Jenna right?"

"Obviously besides you she is my bestfriend besides you."

"Okay so what do you think of me asking her to be a brides maid?"

"OMG she will love you forever!"

"Do it, you both deserve people you love and she would love to be one of your maids." Alli added a smirk to the thought of Jenna being my _maid_ but I just wanted to do this because I have grown really close to Jenna lately.

"Okay, she should be here in 10 minutes. Do you want some coffee or something to eat?"

"Ill have a coffee."

**Eli's POV.**

"Wait so _he _is your _girlfriend_?" I asked Adam, I was so confuzed.

"Yeah. Okay you know how im a FTM? Well Kyle is to but opposite. She was a guy but changed to be a girl."

I turned to Kyle. "So did you get surgery to?"

"Uh.." He or I guess _she_ looked at Adam questioningly

"Dont worry he understands everything."

"Okay.." He turned back to me. "So yes, I did get the same surgery as Adam accept opposite, obviously, and im sorry we confuzed you."

"No no dont worry. Well it's awesome that Adam finally has someone that he can be with, with no complications." I looked back to Adam. "So I take it you question was if Kyle could come to the wedding?"

He nodded embarrased.

"Of couse Kyle can come!"

"Boooyahhh!"

"Common Adam why must you still say that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because. Now Kyle's brother is coming over. He is pretty chill so you wanna stay and hangout?"

"Yeah sure, I told Clare I would be home later, she wants to pick our wedding destiantion tonight."

Kyle came into the conversation. "I love Clares name. Adam told me she has really pretty eyes."

"Oh she does, you two would probably get along great."

"So Adam tells me."

"Ill go get us a beer." Adam said walking towards the kitchen.

"So I would love to meet Clare to, I like knowing I can be apart of Adams life. We were hiding this for too long."

"Yeah way to steal my bro from me." I said sarcastically.

"Well now we can all hangout." Kyle smiled.

"Shit we are all out." Adam yelled.

I remembered I had a hole case at home so I offered it. "I have a case at home, it'll take me like 10 minutes if you want me to go get it?"

"Sure."

I turned back to Kyle. "Hey I think Clare has some of the girls over today, would you want to go meet her?"

"Yeah that sounds great!" I laughed at hi- I mean her answer.

"Alright ill stay here and wait for James while you guys go to your place then."

"Alright we shall return."

**Clare's POV.**

"Alli I highly doubt Jenna or Darcy are going to want to wear yellow."

"Yeah Clare is right I hate yellow. I think we should wear like a dark purple?"

"That could work, what do you think Alli?" We were trying to decide colours for the dresses they were going to wear. "You girls discus it, ill go get more champaine."

"Alright." They both yelled and then laughed in unicen. Jenna was so surprized but happy when I asked her to be one of my brides maids.

I heard the front door open and shut, with 2 pairs of footsteps coming in. I figured it was Eli and Adam but I was wrong about it being Adam.

"Hello my dear." Eli smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Hello Eli , who is your new friend." I asked curious to who this woman was.

"Well this is _our_ new friend. This is Adams Girlfriend she is also a FTM but opposite. So I guess a MTF. Her name is Kyle. She really wanted to meet you."

"Awe thats wonderful that Adam has found someone!" I smiled wide and stuck out my hand. "Im Clare."

"Wow you do have pretty eyes, uh sorry Adam and Eli told me you had pretty eyes.. They were right." She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you Kyle." I looked at Eli. "Where is Adam?"

"Oh well we are going to go back, I was jsut picking up some beer. Kyle's brother is coming to hangout with us for the day while you ladies do your thing."

"Oh well Kyle would you want to stay with us, boys get boring." I smiled. "We are just picking out colours for their dresses at the moment."

"Sure that sounds wonderful!" She smiled back to me then turned to Eli. "Will you tell Adam I am going to be with Clare?"

"Yeah sure. I hope you have fun!."

"Thanks Eli. "

"Oh so the girls are just around that corner." I said pointing to the kitchen. "If you want a glass of champaine the Glasses are in the cupboard closest to the fridge."

"Alright."

I turned back to Eli and walked with him to the garage where he was going to get the beer. "Kyle seems really nice."

"Yeah I thought you girls would get along. Adam asked me if it would be alright if she came to the wedding, is that alright?"

"Of course. OH maybe I have another brides maid! Im just so happy that Adam has found someone."

"Me to, but im going to go back there and meet her brother, maybe he can be in the wedding to."

"Alright sounds good, I love you." Eli pulled me into a crushing kiss, that went on for a few minutes. "uhmm.." I heard Jenna say.

She got ahold of my arm but didn't pull me. "We kind of need the Bride back, is that alright Eli?"

"Yeah sure thing." I was blushing and looking down when he lifted my chin with his finger and said. "I love you to Clare. " My blushed turned into a smile.

* * *

**Eeek Im so excited to write the wedding!  
Hope you all loved that Chapter !  
Next one will be up soon, I PROMISE! (L)**

**Love Kendra (L)**


	5. IM SOO SORRY

A/N

IM sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys i cant believe i havent updated..

i feel really bad,

i have a bit more free time now so maybe ill start my writing again soon.

i miss writing this story esp cuz of the wedding coming up in it..

ill be uploading a new chapter soon i promise.

again im sorry and thanks for still reading. love Kendra


	6. Aurbourdale Meadows

HEY GUYS ! sorry i havent updated this its been hard to think about whats next.. totally not even related to degrassi that much, maybe ill add some in :P here is your guys' next chapter since you've hated me soooo much :P

**Clare's POV**

"Where were you thinking?" asked Reverine Herb Jack.

"Oh I think it would be really romantic outside in the nature, dont you Eli?" I had always dreamnt of being married in a beautiful forest with a wide opening.

"That sounds sweet, what do you think Eli?" Reverine agreed.

"I think, it sounds wonderful. Where were you thinking of having though Clare?"

"A forest with an opening maybe?"

"That sounds good, oh maybe if we can find one with a little pond near it?" Eli added amazement to what I though this wedding would look like. I had pictured it so many times.

"That sounds sooo perfect. I cant wait to Marry you." I turned to Eli in my seat and kissed him.

"I cant wait to start spending the rest of my life with you." he replied after my kiss.

**Eli's POV**

The idea of getting married in a forest excited me, it sounded perfect, Clare was such a naturist. I wouldn't have expected her to say anything else.

"You know what, I think I know the perfect place for this wedding." said Reverine Jack.

"Oh my gosh, this place is perfect, you were right. Eli can we have it here please?" Pled Clare.

Though I was aready taken back by the place I was about to ask Clare the same. "Yes."

"You like it?" asked Reverine.

"Of course, where did you find this place? Who owns it?" I asked.

"Well, I own it. Its been in the family for a while. My family loves to golf." He stated.

This place was amazing, we drove in and went down a dirt road hill, it was out in the country a bit. It was a Big private golf course that their family supposedly owned. It had a beautiful pond with beautiful Loones on it, just swimming around. A huge chalet and wonderful trees all around. The fact that it was going to be October when we got married made everything that much better the trees would be colourful, I knew thats why Clare wanted to get married in the fall.

"How much to rent it and the Chalet out for the wedding?" I asked Reverine.

"Oh no no, this for you guys is free. I have been seeing Clare come to church every sunday of her life, I dont think she has ever missed a day, I want this to be a wedding you'll never forget and I want you to have a honey moon you can aford, all you have to pay for now is the cake and decorations." What a guy, I could hug him.

"Really, you mean that Reverine? " Clare looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Of course I do Clare." He smiled to her as she ran to hug him.

"Thanks Reverine."

We hed back home to plan the invitations for the wedding, which was going to be huge, due to the fact that we had so much space to work with, with the golf course. Aurbourdale Meadows.

**I know that was short but I hoped you guys liked it ! Aurbourdale Meadows and the discription of it is actually a place, my familys golf course and I had pictured getting married there a million times. I wanted to add it in. :) love kendra.**


End file.
